


Our love story is Epic

by Middy



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death In Dream, F/M, Friendship/Love, baby echolls, season 4 wrecked me, wrote this to feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: Season four tore my heart out and stomped on it, so here's a little something that I did to feel better.It all happened to fast..the bomb, the blast and the racing thoughts in her head. All she could do was lay there unmoving and unable to even cry, her future and her life was over.





	Our love story is Epic

**Author's Note:**

> Season four major spoilers ahead

_It all happened to fast..the bomb, the blast and the racing thoughts in her head. All she could do was lay there unmoving and unable to even cry, her future and her life was over. It should of been her…but it wasn’t it was Logan. Her soulmate, her best friend, her husband. Finally she was able to scream, and she screamed loud in agony._

_“Veronica.”_

_His voice._

_“Veronica hey!”_

_It rang in her ears like he was calling out to her._

  
Suddenly she woke up with a gasp sitting up in bed, her body was drenched in sweat making the sheet stick to her skin. She slowly remembered after the wedding she needed to rest so Logan packed while she napped.

“Babe?” Logan was up next to her checking on her obviously worried. Logan..

She whipped her head around and made sure to touch him where she could reach. He was here.

“Veronica?” He was clearly confused, I mean she would be too.

I knew in that moment my dream wasn’t just one of your run of the mill kind, it was a silent reminder of something that didn’t cross my mind. I had stopped questioning the random dreams I’d have of Lilly Kane as they drove my will for justice. The note Penn wrote..and didn’t he have a bag with him in my car?

“Logan a bomb in the backseat of our car!”

Logan didn’t even question her, he knew better then anyone she never just said something out of the blue without reason. He shot up in full decorated navy sailor mode and raced to get outside, Veronica felt like she was reliving the events in her dream she ran to the window. “Logan don’t!”

The blast threw her back throwing her over the bed and into the shelf knocking books down. Her ears were ringing, her face felt like she had tiny paper cuts all over it and a sunburn to boot. She scrambled out from under the mess, her mind to determined on Logan to even feel the effects of the bomb.

“Logan!”

She stumbled from the room, smoke filled her apartment now and it was hard to walk without her legs wobbling and nearly buckling under her. She swung the front door open and was met with the back of a blue suit.

“How did you know?” Was all she heard as he turned and caught her in his arms so tight she was sure she’d bruise but that didn’t matter, all that matters was that he was still here.

“Penn left a bookbag in the car...his stupid letter meant the omb was for me,” She was talking through unshed tears. “After dad almost died and our wedding I forgot..then, you remember those dreams I had of Lilly?”

“Mhm.” He spoke into her hair softly.

“I had one that played out just like this only..you died..I couldn’t save you…” She choked on a sob. “Last thing I saw was you smile at me..and the information I had forgot hit me and I was too late..”

“Shh,” He rubbed her head as he always did. “I’m here.” He pressed kisses to her temple and rocked her as she began to sob and they sank to the porch floor together.

Logan held her like that for sometime before cops came to get statements and take her and him to the hospital to be looked at. All she could do was hold unto his hand and thank her dreams that kicked her in the ass time to time.They we’re going to be alright…

  
**One year later**

  
“Wallace are you sure it’s no problem?” Veronica stood in the living room of her best friends home and smiled at the look he gave.

“I would rather her not be anywhere else but here, I am her uncle!” He all but snatched the small bundle up at out of the car seat she arrived in. “Well hello there Lilly Ann Echolls! How’s my special girl?”

“Stop it, you’ll have her spoiled before she’s even one!” Veronica huffed with a smile.

“So Logan on duty?” He rocked the child softly, his experience in raising his own son coming into play.

“Yeah, he’ll be back before me,” She hummed. “In a week.”

“And you?” Wallace was worried, most likely thinking if only he could help.

“Be out of town for two weeks on this case, unless I can wrap it up faster.” She sighed. “Mac will be there so I won't be alone.” She reminded.

“I know..” He laughed softly.

“You take care of him Lilly, make sure he doesn’t act up.” She kissed her daughters head and snorted at how she cooed in response.

After she got in the car and started on her long ride she replayed the message Logan had for her given to her by Jane.

Logan had been right, their love story had consisted of Spanning years and continents, Lives ruined and blood shed. **Epic**.  
  
Now they added a new chapter to it and finally have their happy ending even if just for awhile till the next big case hit that made bumps in the road. They’d keep going forward and figure it all out together.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made others feel a bit better too!


End file.
